Reminiscing by the River
by thexamimi
Summary: Because Kikyo was the past and Kagome was the future, and therefore, Sango was the present with Inuyasha. InuSan


**Summary: **Because Kikyo was the past and Kagome was the future, and therefore, Sango was the present with Inuyasha. IxS

**Warning**: Mindless drabble, yes. Fluff.

**Rumiko Takashi I am not.**

…

… … … …

…

Reminiscing by the River

…

… … … …

…

Sango didn't know what to think. Here she was, sitting with Inuyasha on a marsh plain, staring peacefully at the stream with nothing to talk about but Naraku and his apprentices.

But who wanted to talk about that?

Unknowingly, she felt herself blushing when she saw the slightly relaxed face of the half demon. To say it bluntly, Inuyasha wasn't at all half bad to look at. In fact, he was quite dashing. His strong jaw line, golden eyes, arched eyebrows, and shiny silver locks. It's no wonder why Kagome and Kikyo fell for this demon.

"You know, Kikyo use to ride small boats along the stream," the demon spoke, waking her out of Sango's revere. She blushed in embarrassment at her action, staring and analyzing Inuyasha, but then she realized that he had talked to her.

About Kikyo. The one who Inuyasha dreaded to talk about: his first love.

She didn't know what to say. It was sort of awkward sitting by his side just listening to him perhaps rant about his past love.

"She used to take me on the boats too, sometimes, when I had nothing to do," Inuyasha continued. Sango slowly blinked, if that was possible. Gazing at his eyes, she noticed a flicker of emotion in them.

Pain.

Just staring at his glowing eyes in the night made her want to cry.

"…It must be hard to lose someone you loved so much," Sango whispered softly, just loud enough for him to hear. One of his ears atop his head twitched, and he slowly turned to look at her with attentive eyes.

The heated gaze definitely made Sango uncomfortable and squirm-ish under his gaze.

"Yeah, it is," he replied softly, his deep and husky voice filled with sadness. "And it must be hard for you to lose Kohaku also."

A small lump formed in the pit of her throat, and it threatened to rise. Instead, she turned her head slowly away from Inuyasha and lowered her face to where her hair would cover the left side of her face.

She did not reply back, though, for she knew that he understood her perfectly.

"Y-you have Kagome, though," she softly said so the stinging lump in her larynx wouldn't weaken the strength of her voice.

There was immediate silence, only the sounds of crickets chirping and frogs croaking to fill in. The small current of the stream was soothing in the intense atmosphere around the two.

Through some strands of her chocolate brown hair, she saw Inuyasha also turning away to look back at the water, its ripples reflecting gleams from the moonlight. It was a serene view, Sango noted, and she looked up from her lap to the water. There were sparkles of moonlight shining onto the small waves.

"Kagome…is not for me," Inuyasha hesitantly said. A small gasp stopped in Sango's throat, but she halted it from coming up.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked politely though absentmindedly, not removing her sight of a dragonfly that happened to settle lightly on a bamboo shoot somewhere around the rocks.

A sigh came from the dog demon and he leaned forward, grabbing a pebble. Out of the corners of her eyes, she eyed the movements of the small rock in his thin and long fingers, his nails decisively long. Then, he let it fall back onto the ground.

"She's not from here, and it would be bad for her and her life back in her time if she did not return. Her fate is not here, and it was never meant to be."

Astounded by his speech, Sango resisted from getting angry at him.

"Fate? You don't call this fate?" she asked irritatingly, motioning between her and him. "She came to the feudal era, brought the Shikon no Tama with her, and now we're here, fighting Naraku!"

Oh damn, she went from Kikyo to Kagome to Naraku. How sad.

"No, I don't call it fate," he said, sighing sadly. "It was a mistake that she came here…"

"What are you blabbing about Inuyasha?" This was getting ridiculous! She was doing all the yelling now! And how the hell was Inuyasha so calm? "Why are you saying this? If she had never came into this land, you wouldn't have been set free, we wouldn't have met, and many other things that wouldn't have happened if she never came into through the well!"

Through her ranting, she had not noticed that she had stood up from the grass, towering over the half demon. But there she was, standing over a cowering Inuyasha, looking a bit furious and flustered perhaps while he looked at her with terror.

"C-calm down Sango…" he stammered. Immediately, Sango sat back down on the soft grass, a bit embarrassed but feeling as if the uncomfortable aura was lifted.

"Please excuse me," Sango muttered, blushing. Still, she left Inuyasha blinking curiously at her before he finally gave a slight amused chuckle.

She snapped her head at him. "_What._"

He shook his head, smiling yet still look as ambitious as ever, his eyebrows scrunched.

And she never knew how happy he looked when he smiled. Her stomach fluttered with emotions.

"Nothing," he replied. She pouted.

"Liar," she said, before suddenly giving in to laughter as well. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look like a fish. A slightly angry/confused fish.

"What's so funny?"

And because he asked that question, Sango, demon exterminator, burst into another fit of giggles, leaving a poor and confused Inuyasha staring at her as if she were possessed.

"Damn it, stop laughing!" He attempted to shake her out of her laughing, but it failed to succeed as she gasped for air, looking at the admirable face of a demon.

_Well, he's finally gotten back to his old self again…_

Grasping her sides, even she did not know why she was laughing so hard, and subtly, the laughter died down.

Because then she knew that Kikyo was the past, Kagome was the future, and she was the present.

And this theory was kept in her mind as she gave a small peck of a kiss on his cheek, leaving him stunned and as red as his clothes.

* * *

**.eNd.**

Ahhh, the fluffiness of it all. It sucks. First attempt at fluff. Good fluff. And in a fandom that I don't even write for anymore. And I didn't even edit this. Blah.

Anyway, attempt at Inuyasha and Sango's relationship? Friendship? However you want to take it-ship?

Ask me what the fuck I was taking in a review. Or flame/comment on my theories of this pairing. )

Reviews appreciated.


End file.
